Dark Days of Zootopia
by Khorsoro
Summary: 3 months after the events of the movie. The world is getting more violent, crime is on the rise, is this just evolution or some sinister force behind the scenes. Will nick and Judy solve the mystery before it kills them? Also, lots of sub plots. This is discontinued. It was my first story, and I wrote myself into a corner. At some point I will reboot this and continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Nick ran outside. The sounds of people screaming fill his ears, the air is thick with the acrid stench of burning metal. Directly in front of Nick's apartment building is the charred husk of a barely recognizable blown up police cruiser, surrounded by smoldering wrecks and wounded animals.

Nick sees his partner, a grey bunny, Judy Hopps, prostrated with a mangled car door pinning her down.

He runs to her side and begins to lift the hot twisted metal off his partner.

Judy begins to free herself from under the door and glances over her shoulder

"Gun!" She screams and she holds up the metal door.

Nick looked up, just as a medium sized mammal in a wolf skull mask penetrates the cloud of smoke, raising an assault weapon concealed in a black leather trench coat.

The gunman fires a volley-the first round going high and wide, narrowly missing Nick's head. Judy lifted the car door and Nick put his paws on it, bracing the door as the second and third rounds strike it hard. Judy screams, covering her ears as additional bullets rain down upon the car door with a deafening roar.

The gunman moves in a wide arc, hoping to get a clear shot. The fuel in one of the smoldering vehicles ignites, exploding violently. The passenger door is ejected directly into the gunman, caving in his chest and knocking him into a wall, killing him instantly.

"Are you ok?" Nick shouts. Judy opens her eyes and quickly glances at herself, "yes, I think so"

"Can you stand?"

She nods.

Amidst the chaos in the street, a motorbike catches his attention. The rider is wearing a black trench coat similar to the gunman's,

Nick draws his tranq pistol '50 meters, outside my weapons optimal range, I'll have to aim high to compensate for bullet drop' Nick squeezes the trigger.

Nick's tranquilizer dart falls short of his target, striking the rear chain, and the dart is pulled into the bikes sprocket, locking up the rear wheel. The rear end of the bike swerves as the bike enters an intersection, and is clipped by intersecting traffic. The rider is flung from the bike and slides 20 meters before he slowly stands and begins running down an alley.

"Call for backup" Nick barks at Judy and begins running after the rider. Judy pulls up her radio and notices it was crushed in the exchange.

"Call 911!" Judy orders an old goat, who was huddled in a doorway nearby, as she takes off in pursuit of Nick.

The goat doesn't move.

The rider lifts his visor, revealing he's a male white wolf with amber eyes. He braces himself on a parked car, attempting to catch his breath. Looking back, he sees an angry red fox police officer, with an equally determined looking rabbit officer, quickly closing the gap.

"Perfect," he mutters and draws back his coat, pulling out an assault rifle of his own. Nick stops dead in his tracks as the white wolf pulls the trigger.

The end of the rifle explodes, bloodying the wolf's forward hand, and causing him to drop the rifle. "Fuck!" Screams the wolf, as he clutches his mangled hand.

Thinking quickly, the wolf grabs an incendiary grenade from his coat and rolls it under the car, and goes around the corner at the closest intersection.

As Judy passes Nick she yells,

"Cut him off, I'll flush him towards you!"

Nick looks to his left and starts running down a narrow alley.

The grenade ignites the car, causing Judy to shield her eyes from the bright inferno.

Giving the burning car a wide birth, she draws her Tranq pistol and begins to cautiously approach the intersection the wolf ran down.

Using the corner of a building as cover, she pivots around it, leveling her weapon at the first person she sees, her vision obscured by the shadow cast from the fire behind her.

"Freeze..." Judy doesn't even get to finish her command as the figure's upper half erupts with bright burning light that forces Judy to avert her gaze. It screams an agonizing feminine shriek and crumples to the ground, writhing in agony.

Judy steps into the intersection, her eyes quickly darting from right to left scanning for targets, the man she was pursuing is fleeing down the street. She fires a dart that harmlessly bounces off a parked cars fender. The fleeing wolf ducks down next to a car and continues to flee, using parked cars as cover.

Judy glances between her quarry and the burning mammal.

Hesitating for just a moment, she pulls off her coat and runs to the burning, screaming mammal, and begins smothering out the flames.

Judy pulls back her coat, and the first thing that hits her is the smell of burned fur-charred flesh with angry red cracks cover this medium small woman's entire body. Her ears are burned off completely, her skull visible. Her eyes are burned holes of pitch black. Judy can see her bloody, burnt tongue in her mouth through the space her cheek would have occupied. The horrific figure breaths slowly, pained. Her speech is slow and labored, "mommy..it hurts..."

Judy glances up at the fleeing man, but can't peel herself away.

"It's ok, you...you're going to be ok. Don't move help is coming"

"Is that you?" The mammals voice shudders, as her breathing becomes more labored.

Judy, not knowing what to do to comfort this soul's agony, crouches on her knees and looks for a place to touch or hold. The incinerated girl writhes on the ground and extends a charred stump, her hands having been melted into clutched fists.

Judy looks up and sees Nick leap out from an alley and tackle the wolf. The wolf grabs Nick, and pivots his weight, and slams Nick into a parked car. Nick fires his tranq gun, the dart bounces off the wolf's armored chest. Quickly, the wolf draws a pistol and Nick leaps on him, grabbing the weapon as it discharges in the air. The wolf head butts Nick, and kicks him in the chest, making his back strike the car door. "It didn't have to be this hard" the wolf taunts, as he attempts to pulls back the slide on his pistol, his mangled paw failing to grip the slide. Capitalizing on this moment, Nick points his gun at the wolf's face and pulls the trigger before the wolf can react.

The wolf staggers back dropping his gun, and crumples to the ground. Blood oozing from his eye where the dart struck him. Nick quickly jumps on the wolf and handcuffs his hands behind his back. Panting hard, steadies himself, and cautiously places two fingers on the wolf's neck looking for a pulse. "No pulse... damnit"

Nick rolls him over and sees the damage his dart did. "Judy Are you Ok!?" He pulls up his radio "I need an ambulance at.. 362 Cherry St." he begins to perform CPR.

Nick repeats "Judy?!"

Judy looks back down, and hears the mammal whisper a few more inaudible words, before her labored breath finally stops and her body is still.

Still staring into her black empty charred eye sockets, Judy slumps over and cries.

"Judy I need help over here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Judy are being debriefed in Chief Bogos office. Chief Bogos clean perfectly groomed uniform stands in stark contrast to the battered and disheveled uniforms of his two officers; covered in ash, and grit, Nick has blood on his uniform, a mixture of the wolf's and his own, while Judys uniform is heavily covered in metallic ash, and her jacket is absent, collected for evidence. Not that she wanted it back, it still had chunks of charred gore and blood stuck to it when she handed it over to evidence. Nick has a bandage on the bridge of his nose, his left eye is swollen, and his left arm is in a sling. They are both sitting on the same large mammal sized chair.

Judy recounts the events

"I went to go pick-up Nick, like I do every day, and I parked the car out front and brought up some coffee. He was running late, so I went to go start the car and wait for him downstairs. I turned the key and the car wouldn't start, but then I saw an old goat having a hard time opening his door, so I went to go help him. The next thing I know, Nick is lifting a car door off me."

Nick interrupts, "Sir, these guys came hard; with fully automatic assault weapons, body armor and explosives, this is clearly some sort of hit. Do we have any leads or suspects?"

The Chief sighs and sets his spectacles on his desk, "both perpetrators were pronounced dead at the scene and are currently unidentified. We also have no leads on the unidentified female."

Nick's ears droop, he's never killed anyone before, and he felt sick to his stomach with the idea that he took someone's life. Judy puts her hand on his, and looks at him with concerned eyes.

Bogo continues, "We have our best detectives on the case. Until then, I'm putting Judy in protective custody"

Judy snaps back to attention, "Sir, we need to find these guys and bring them to justice. I don't want to hide in a hole someplace while other officers risk their lives to protect me-I want to help!"

"See these stars on my shoulder? They aren't here for decoration, when you have this many stars you can choose to do whatever you want. But until that day, I tell you what to do!" Bogo pauses and sighs... "You are a good cop, you work hard and this department can't afford to lose you. I'm going to have a unit follow you. I know this is a stretch, but try to stay out of trouble and stay together." He says sarcastically. "Go home and get some rest, mental health services are available if you need them. I'll keep you posted as facts become available. You two are NOT to investigate on your own, you two ARE to stay safe and protected. You two are dismissed."

"Sir, I'd like to look over the evidence, maybe there is a clue" Judy says

"I already have detectives, medical examiners, and CSI agents combing over the crime scene."

"But maybe I will see something they didnt.."

Chief Bogo interrupts, "If you want to investigate crime scenes then work hard and get promoted to detective, until then, Officer, you do your job and they will do theirs."

"But Chief!" Judy attempts to interrupt

"Dismissed!" Bogo reaffirms his calm demeanor quickly fading to anger.

"But..." Nick interrupts

Bogo slams his fists on his desk

"DISMISSED! Do you think I speak to hear myself make noise? Now get out, before you leave this office on suspension, Instead of protective custody!"

Defeated, Nick and Judy climb down from their chair and exit the office. When the door to his office closes, Chief Bogo picks up his phone, "They are leaving the building."

Nick and Judy walk through the precinct quietly barely saying a word to one another. Nick contemplating the circumstances which led him to take another mammal's life. And Judy wondering if there was anything she could have done differently to save that poor woman's life. As they exit the building Judy looks over at Nick. She can see his deflated stature and his ears laid flat. Judy lays her hand on Nick's shoulder and says softly, "You know it wasn't your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

"What exactly do you think is bothering me?" Nick says defensively.

"That second suspect you..uhh, defended yourself against...do you want to talk about it?" Judy says concerned, her ears drooping back over her head.

Nick shrugs, "Nothing to talk about, I just hope I didn't torpedo the investigation."

She puts her hand on his shoulder "You just seem distracted, is all, if you want to."

Nick interrupts her, forcing a smile "Im just worried I left the water on when I brushed my teeth this morning.. they say you waste 2 gallons of water if you don't shut it off while brushing and that was like..." He counts on his fingers "...7 hours ago". Nick looks contemplative, "My multiplication isn't as good as yours, but that's like a bajillion gallons."

Judy looks at him seriously, "you don't have to deflect all the time?"

"Nothing to deflect, it was going to be me, or him, and it was him. I was a survivor long before I met you, and now I have even more to survive for, so I'm probably going to live forever."

Judy smiles and punches him in the sling shoulder.

Nick recoils playfully "ouch, ouch, my fake injury!"

Judys expression quickly changes from playful to concerned "wait!? Your fake injury?!" She furrows her brow, and tilts her head confused.

"I guess there is no sense tryin' to trick you, Carrots". He pulls off his sling and puts it in his pocket.

"You were faking?! Where did you get that thing"

"I had this thing just laying around. I used it in some hustles back in the day. I wanted to distract Chief Buffalo-Butt from my tardiness, and it worked." He rubs his chin, "maybe I should keep it on, I could probably hustle a free ride home. "

Judy shakes her head, "C'mon Slick, let's just take a cab, if you're that broke we can split it."

"It's not the money, it's the principle." Nick retorts with a sly smirk then continues, "split it? Judy are you inviting yourself over my place? What will the neighbors think."

"Someone tried to kill us Nick, we should stay together, and my place doesn't have a tv...or a private bathroom."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to make our assassins splurge on two bombs.. at least you'll die in good company?"

"Why is Finn coming over too?" Judy says with a sly smile reminiscent of Nick's. "Witty banter in the face of certain death? I must be rubbing off on you". says Nick, with a sly smile of his own.

Judy smiles, her worries feel far more distant.

The cab ride to Nick's apartment in Happytown was a quick 20 minutes. Being dismissed from work early allowed them to avoid all the evening traffic. The street on Nick's block was quartered off with police crime scene tape, as a dozen uniformed police officers held back camera crews, reporters and the occasional curious bystander. Among the usual uniformed police were armed officers, wearing Thicker bulletproof vests with revolver style pistols on their hips. Beyond them was a reminder of what had occurred earlier in the day. Judy's cruiser was barely recognizable; scorched metal twisting away from the drivers seat, which must have been the site of the initial explosion. Two cars behind had varying degrees of fire damage, while the car directly in front seems to be in almost as bad shape as the cruiser itself.

There was blood splatter on the wall of Nick's apartment complex, where a bad guy had struck it like a fly on a windshield. And a far larger pool of blood on the ground, with the chalk outline of a mammal in the middle of it. 30+ little yellow evidence markers littered the ground, showing where bullet casings and other crime-related evidence may have been found.

Nick and Judy, still in their uniforms, dirty and weathered from their earlier experience were permitted to cross the police lines without objection. Their ears drooped as they saw the aftermath of the devastation. Judy sees Detective Kobal, a wolf/coyote hybrid, with light brown fur on the top of his muzzle and head, going down his thick wolf mane. Lighter brown circles around his light brown eyes face him the appearance of wearing a mask, and lighter cream colored fur on the sides of his muzzle extended down his neck and over his cheeks. He appeared to be in his early 40's, wearing dark grey dress pants, a red button down shirt, a dark grey sport coat, a black and silver checkered tie that'd been loosened, and his badge hanging on a chain around his neck. He seemed to be directing the investigation and taking notes on a small tablet.

Nick interrupts Judy's thought process "I think I recall him taking the day off to go to his daughter's recital."

Judy started to change her path of travel towards Detective Kobal, "Maybe I should ask him.."

Nick intercepts her and puts his arm around her shoulder "maybe we should just let him do his thing, we can pick his brain later."

Kobal notices Judy looking at him and gives a friendly smile and nod, then quickly looks back at his tablet as he realizes what has done.

Nick holds Judy a little more firmly, as he felt her start to pull towards the detective "that was acknowledgement, not an invitation, Carrots."

"Nick, maybe he has questions for us!" Judy says, as Nick ducks under the last line of police tape between them and the door to Nick's building, and then holds it up for Judy to walk under.

"I'm sure he won't have any problem finding us if he wants to ask us a question." Nick says jokingly.

Judy sighs in resignation. They walk up 4 flights of stairs and down a dingy hall to Nick's apartment. Nick unlocks the door and begins to open it "oh-my-God!"

"What?!" Whispers Judy, with a tinge of panic

"I DID leave the water on!" Nick says, as he slowly turns to Judy with a big smile on his face.

"Ugh" Judy says, as she pushes past Nick into his apartment.

"Hey, I didn't even invite you in yet?"

Judy just waves him off as she walks into his apartment, past the kitchen, and into the living room. As far as open concept living spaces go, Nick's place is pretty nice. The kitchen has decent counter space, with an island in the middle. There is a half wall into a dining room with a small hexagon table and 4 bar stools around it. Hanging over the island is a small set of pots and pants and a magnetic knife strip, displaying a fancy set of cutlery. Past the dining room is the living room with two doors along the same wall leading into a half bathroom and bedroom. There is a blue L sectional couch facing a fancy 56" Magnafox TV.

Judy looks herself over, "Hmmph, I should have stopped at my place to grab a change of cloths and some toiletries." Judy takes off her utility belt and hangs it over a chair in the dining room.

"Mi casa es su casa, feel free to use the facilities." Nick takes off his duty belt and hangs it over the same chair Judy hung her belt on.

Judy skips off into Nick's bedroom and starts rooting through his chest of drawers. "Where are your sweats?" Judy shouts over her shoulder.

Nick is looking through his blu-ray collection when he hears Judy's request and shouts back "I think 3rd drawer..."

Judy interrupts "I found them, never mind"

"Ok" Nick mutters to himself while he shuffles through his comedy selection.

Judy yells from the bathroom "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure what do you want to watch?"

"How about a comedy?"

"Good idea!" Nick says, as he continues to sift through his comedy section.

Back in the bathroom Judy turns on the shower and looks at Nick's collection of fur products. Judy whispers to herself "Nick has a greater selection than the salon, yet he always smells like blueberry... well if it's good for the fox, it's good for the bunny."

Nick smiles as he selects 'Crazy Rich Pandas'.

Judy gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her head and body. She sees a third towel on Nick's towel rack, "hmm, what's the third towel for... his tail?" She giggles quietly to herself. She approaches the sink, and opens the cabinet looking for an extra toothbrush. She opens the cabinet under the sink and finds an unopened toothbrush, "bingo" she grabs it, closes the cabinets and starts opening the package. The mirror is fully fogged up, so she wipes away the fog and puts toothpaste on her brush. When she looks up she seeing black charred eye sockets in place of her own eyes in the mirror and recoils in terror, stepping back and tripping over the toilet. She quickly stands up brandishing her toothbrush like a weapon and sees only her own reflection in the mirror. "Are you ok?... Carrots?" Nicks calls from the other room.

"Y-yeah, I just thought I saw a spider..."

"Oh, ok."

'Judy's not afraid of spiders.. I think,' Nick thinks to himself. He gets up and heads towards the bathroom to investigate.

Judy rubs her face "get a grip Judy..." she quickly tosses on Nick's sweats and opens the door "woah!" Nick and Judy are face to face... "um.. hi?" Says Judy, she continues "what's up?"

"Just came to...Um... kill a spider?" He feigns a smile. Judy slips around him "It's ok, false alarm. What did you find for us to watch?"

Nick glances back and forth in the bathroom "Crazy Rich Pandas."

"Great! I've always wanted to see that." Judy darts off into the living room and jumps on couch.

Nick's paranoias quelled, and he heads back into the living room. "You don't say.." he smiles feeling very satisfied with his choice.

"I'm going to change real quick, then I'll make some food and we can watch that movie"

Nick quickly changes from his uniform to another pair of uniform sweat pants and t-shirt. Pausing only briefly when he removed his white uniform undershirt and sees a small blood spot that bled through his uniform shirt. Nick puts on his smile and heads to the kitchen. "I'll just whip something up real quick". Nick prepares a bowl of carrot tops, roots, and beetroot greens topped with celery and basil in a bowl for Judy. Then he makes a bowl of diced apples and blueberry for himself.

Nick hands Judy her bowl, and plops down next to her on the couch with his own dish. Half way through the movie Nick yawns and checks his watch 1:30am, looks over at Judy to see her fast asleep sprawled out on the couch. Nick gingerly picks up her up, she barely moves, only mumbles some incoherent protests as Nick carries her to his bedroom and tucks her into his bed. He grabs a pillow and heads back to the couch, pausing in the door way. He looks back at Judy roll over bundling herself in blankets. From here he can just see a huddled mass with a rabbit ear poking up and the other laying Lazily on the bedding. With a smile he backs out of the room, and quietly closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy jerks awake, her heart pounding. Her eyes dart around the room trying to adjust to the darkness. She remembers now, 'I'm in Nick's apartment..' She wipes tears from her eyes and places her hand on her chest. She takes a few deep breaths, feeling herself calm. 'I'm in Nick's bed?' She gets up and goes into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she can see dry tears staining her cheek fur. Her amethyst eyes look drained and blood shot. 'That must have been some nightmare-glad I can't remember it'. She comes out of the bathroom and sees the clock on Nick's nightstand reads 5:30am. Judys ears twitch, she can hear a faint bubbling. A smile starts to form on her face 'Coffee' she thinks. She opens the door and quietly bounds towards the bubbling sound in the kitchen. Nick is leaning back against the kitchen counter, watching a coffee pot fill. "G'morning, Carrots" Nick says weakly. "Nick, you look terrible, did you sleep at all?"

"Nah, had a lot on my mind" he shrugs, scratching the fur behind his neck. "How did you sleep Carrots?"

"Y-yeah, I slept well enough"

Nick raises an eye brow "should stick to telling the truth, it's what you're good at."

Nick pulls two mugs out of a cabinet and hands one to Judy, it reads 'I didn't do it' with the bottom of the 'T' turning into a fox tail. "Cute" Judy says as she fills her cup.

"I thought you would prefer that one". Nick holds up a mug 'I'm not fat, I'm just fluffy'. "I was going to give it to Clawhauser.."

Judy punches Nick in the shoulder playfully, "Don't you dare!"

Nick pours himself a coffee and puts in 11 scoops of sugar, pauses, and then stares at Judy as he slowly puts a 12th scoop in his cup. Judy just laughs, "you pulled an all nighter, I won't make fun of the coffee in your sugar today." Judy pulls at the baggy sweat pants "I'd like to go home and grab a change of clothes, I can't just hangout in your sweats all day."

"Ok."

"Just ok? No witty jab?" Judy says with a smile.

"Not today Carrots, at least not until this caffeine and sugar kick in." Nick stretches and heads to his bedroom, "Do you need the bathroom before I freshen up?"

"No, you can go ahead." Judy says as she heads into the living room to sit on the couch. Laying on the couch is a recurve bow and several steel tipped arrows with green fletching. She turns her head to shout to Nick but hears the water turn on. 'What in the world is Nick doing with this?' Judy thinks you herself.

Judy pulls out her cell phone and sees 8 missed text messages from Fru Fru. Each text sounds more worried and urgent than the last. Judy texts her 'I'm ok, it's been very hectic."

'I'm so glad, are you safe?'

'Yeah, I spent the night at Nick's.'

'Oh my gawd, details?'

'We ate and watched Crazy Rich Pandas, but I fell asleep half way through'

'Oh, ok' Judy could almost hear the disappointment in her text.

Judy giggles to herself.

'Why does everyone th..' Judy stops and deletes the text, after thinking for a second she decides to go with 'you seem disappointed'

'Well, yeah, a bunny and a fox would be so romantic. Love conquers all, Judy'

"What are you smiling about over there Carrots?" Judy didn't even notice Nick come out of the bedroom. He's wearing khaki slacks and a blu button down shirt. "Just talking to Fru Fru... ready to go?"

"Yep, what do you think?" Nick gestures to himself "you said I needed to 'diversify' my wardrobe". Judy laughs "you look quite dapper." She says with a smirk.

They exit the apartment, once downstairs Judys says "I'll call us a cab."

"I have a better idea." Nick waves at a brown sedan with tinted back windows and a very noticeable antenna cluster sticking out of the roof.

"The not-so-undercover undercover cruiser." Nick mocks.

The vehicle pulls up, Officer Delgado, a male lion with dark brown mane, bright yellow fur and brown eyes is driving. With Officer Fangmeyer, a grey wolf with dark brown fur, white muzzle and blue eyes is sitting in the passenger seat.

Fangmeyer, looks at Nick's tired eyes, then at Judy wearing Nick's sweat suit. "Tough night? Or great night?" as he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, just give us a ride to my place please."

As Judy opens the back door and climbs in with Nick in tow. Nick takes an exaggerated sniff and says to the two male officers "Gross, smells like shame and sex in here."

"Only smell back there is what you brought with you, Wilde." Delgado laughs jovially. Judy sighs loudly "C'mon guys, can we pleeeease lay off the innuendos?"

"Sorry, Hopps." Fangmeyer apologizes. After a few moments of silence, Delgado says "yeah, I let Fangmeyer stay at my place when he had his apartment fumigated... nothing weird about two officers sharing accommodations." Nick looks at Judy with a smirk and ignores her eyes pleading with him to just this once be silent "yeah, but now he's 2 months pregnant!" Everyone laughs except Judy, whom just growls at Nick. Nick gives her a playful shove, and she smiles back at him.

The radio blares "10-50 disorderly person complaint. Impersonating the landlord, 1250 Lynwood rd, Lynwood Apartments." Fangmeyer checks the gps "That's like 2 blocks from here, you two don't mind if we do some actual police work this morning do ya?"

"Of course not, I don't have anything else to do on my day off...other than watch you two work." says Nick sarcastically

"Great, watch and learn from the masters." Delgado says with a toothy grin and flicks on the lights.

Fangmeyer picks up the radio "10-4, unit 5-15 enroute".

Judy shifts in her seat and looks at her phone. "Anyone have Detective Kobal's cell phone? I'd like to shoot him a text, see if he found anything"

"Sure, I'll share his contact with you" says Fangmeyer as he pulls out his phone and texts Judy a Detective Kobal's number.

The squad car pull up in front of a gray and red 5 story building. There is a fountain in the court yard and some black benches flanking it. Sitting on one of the benches is a pair of grayfoxes, and a mountain lion wearing some coveralls. In the fountain was a female 12 year old fox, splashing around with a male 5 year old.

"We'll be right back, don't talk to strangers!" Delgado shouts into the back seat as he exits the vehicle. Fangmeyer exits the vehicle and adjusts his duty belt while entering the courtyard with Delgado.

"Good morning, officers." the older male fox says while standing, "can I help you?"

Delgado replies, "got a complaint from a tenant that someone matching your description was impersonating the landlord."

"Oh, yes, well that was me. I *am* the landlord."

"Well, confessions always make things easier." says Fangmeyer.

The mountain lion starts to stand and says "He does own this building."

"You shut up! We aren't talking to you, we are talking to the fox!" Orders Delgado.

The fox puts up his hands "I can clarify this whole misunderstanding, my name is Clarion Graymore, I own this building, I have paperwork filed at city hall, but I also keep a copy I carry with myself just incase of misunderstandings." He slowly reaches inside his sport coat and pulls out a folded up paper. He cautiously steps toward Delgado and hands him the paperwork. Delgado steps back towards his partner and they examine the paperwork. "Hmm, looks real" says Delgado. "I assure you it is." says Clarion.

Delgado hands back the paper and gestures towards the kids playing "they need to get out of the fountain. You may own the property, but you don't own the township and there is an ordinance against playing in public fountains."

"Kids come out of there right away, I apologize officer."

As they walk away Fangmeyer says "in the future be more polite to your tenants."

As the two officers get back in the squad car it takes every bit of self control for Nick to pretend the display didn't get to him. Judy puts her hand on Nick's arm. "Hey you two, no hanky panky back there." Fangmeyer joked, but no one laughs. Delgado just rolled his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" Asks Judy, "they were just a family at a property they owned."

Delgado says flatly, "Need to take every call seriously and approach every perp with a hefty dose of skepticism, you know that already Hopps"

Judy looks at Nick, but he just shakes his head in resignation and puts his hand on top of Judy's.

Fangmeyer says, "We all have our inclinations. Ya know, wolves, we howl and we just can't help ourselves. Foxes they just..."

Nick interrupts coldly, "lie and steal?"

Fangmeyer backpedal "no, not all foxes-just foxes think they are smart".

Delgado swats Fangmeyer shoulder "shut up, what's the matter with you?"

Fangmeyer shrugs "what?! You told me th-..." Delgado glare at him and shakes his head. Fangmeyer continues "I didn't mean anything by it, I like you, you're one of..." Delgado hits him again.

Nick just smiles and says "it's ok, I know what you mean". Nick's face is smiling but Judy can feel Nick tremble under her hand. Fangmeyer just sits quietly rubbing his shoulder.

The car pulls up in front of Judy's apartment, Nick steps out and leans on the passenger window "you guys can go ahead, we might be a while." Nick winks suggestively.

Fangmeyer looks at him, furrowing his brow until he seems to understand the innuendo and cringe noticeably. As the car starts to pull away Nick can hear Fangmeyer whisper to Delgado "gross".

Nick and Judy head up to her apartment. They bump into Dharma, the old armadillo superintendent for the complex. "No guests for more than 3 days, or they have to pay rent." she says to Judy. "It's okay, he isn't moving in." she says back. "Three days!"

Nick whispers to Judy "what a pleasant old woman."

Judy unlocks her door, and Nick pushes it open, placing himself between her and the tiny studio apartment "all clear" he says jokingly. Judy just pushes him out of the way and starts gathering a change of clothes. Judy's apartment is a tiny blue studio apartment, with a small bed in the corner adjacent from a writing desk. The bed has rows of stuffed animals on it, mostly rabbits. Nick closes the door behind himself and sits on Judy's bed, moving some of her stuffed animals. "Your place looks smaller every time I see it, I think most our jail cells are bigger than this."

"Well, I'm never really here, I'm always out with you, or working. Can't really justify spending more on something I'll never use."

Judy sits on the bed and faces Nick, "so I've been thinking..."

Nick nervously stands up and cuts her off, "no, no, no, let me stop you right there Carrots, no good conversation has ever started with 'I've been thinking.'"

Judy combs back her ears back with her hand and sits back, resting on her hands.

Nick surrenders to the power of Judy's amethyst eyes, " Ok, ok, what have you been thinking about?" Nick sits on the bed and faces Judy.

"Well, someone tried to kill us yesterday, but I'm no one, I'm not important...so I was thinking maybe they tried to kill you?"

Nick sighs in relief, "and my tardiness saved me?"

"I never thought I would see someone look relieved after telling them about a possible plot to kill them."

Nick laughs nervously, "I'm just glad they want to kill me and not you."

"So do you have any enemies from your hustler days?"

Nick rubs his chin, "I can't think of anyone that would come after me with so much fire power... it's nearly impossible to get a rifle, or a handgun. These guys had military grade assault rifles and body armor.. maybe they mistook us for someone important. Or wanted to kill you for being the first rabbit officer, or me for being the first fox. Or maybe they just wanted to kill a pair of cops, and thought since we are the smallest we would be the easiest."

"I text Detective Kobal, but he hasn't gotten back to me..."

"Carrots, he might not recognize your number...it's our day off, how about we go unwind? If he doesn't get back to us by 6pm, we can go to the station and bother him in person. Deal?" Nick extends his hand. "Deal." Judy takes his hand in a shake. "Now, either get out or close your eyes so I can change."

Nick grabs a pillow and presses it over his face, covering his eyes so only his muzzle is sticking out, "if you take too long I might fall asleep." Judy quickly changes into some blue jeans and a dark green hoody. "Ok, all changed". She picks the pillow off Nick's face, revealing a very unconscious nick. "Oh Nick..." she smiles at him. She quietly locks the door of her apartment and sits on the floor by her bed. Judy unlocks her smart phone and starts lining up the camera so she can take a selfie of herself next to a sleeping Nick. She takes over a dozen pictures, deciding the one she took where Nick has his mouth open slightly with tongue hanging out was her favorite.

Incoming FaceTime from mom. Judy quickly hits the decline button. She sighs in relief. Judy texts her mom, 'I'm busy, I'll call you later.' And continues to play with her phone. She takes another good picture of her with a sleeping Nick and texts it to Fru Fru, 'am I feeling naughty? Yes, I am' the incoming text is 'young lady?!' Judy confused by Fru Fru's response and reads the text history 'I'm busy, I'll call you later'

"Sweet cheese and crackers! Mom!" Judy puts a hand over her mouth as Nick protests the burst of noise and rolls over.

Judy quickly darts out of the room fumbling with the lock and answers her mom's face time from the hallway

"Mom, hey". Her mom cuts her off-

"Judy?! You with that fox?"

"Mom, no, it was just a joke"

"Judy, we cant tell your father. His heart is going to explode."

"Mom, no. His name is Nick, he's my partner.."

"Your partner?!" Her mom interrupts.

"You spoke to him on FaceTime once. My police partner. We work together. We aren't romantically involved."

"So you aren't in love with the fox?"

"No mom, he's just my friend. We were up late on a case and he fell asleep on my bed, it's no big deal, really."

"Ok, well, are you seeing anyone?"

"No mom, I'm too busy with work."

"Well, you should come home, there are a lot of very eligible bucks I'd like you to meet".

Judy receives a text from Det Kobal 'sorry been busy, lot happening'

"Mom, I have an incoming call from work, I have to go, love you bye!" End call.

Judy flips back to her text messages and messages Kobal 'what did you learn about the case'

'Can u meet?' He replies.

'Yes, where?'

Judy stares at the three dots indicating the recipient is writing a message for what feels like ages.

'Zpd, my office, I'll be here for 2 more hours'

'Ok, I'll cya soon.'

Judy turns and heads into her apartment and finds Nick awake sitting up.

"Nick, while you where asleep I got word from Kobal about our case he wants to meet at his office."

Nick stretches "It's ok, I caught a power nap. I'm good to go.. 'make the world a better place'" he smiles, while flatly quoting Judys favorite line.

They catch a cab to zpd 1, when they arrive they are shocked at the level of activity. Twice the usual number of officers are here, booking suspects and processing complaints. Clawhauser is flanked by 2 snow leopard females on one side and a gazelle male on his left processing paperwork with lines almost to the door. They shout a greeting but Clawhouser doesn't even notice. "I think this is the first time I have seen him without food in hand." Says Nick. Judy stops and looks around "What is going on in Zootopia?" she notices many of the officers are wearing revolvers.

They continue into the detective stables.

Detective Kobal sits at a desk, several folders laid out across it. On corner of his desk is a weathered looking photo of a younger Kobal wearing a police uniform, smiling happily with a black and white female wolf, holding two pups, one white, one black. Next to that picture is another photo of Kobal with two girls in their early teens, one white, and one black. Behind him, there is a pegboard covered in post-it notes, with photos of items from the crime scene, and photos of Nick and Judy's wounds.

Kobal stands and gesture at two cheap looking folding chairs.

"Please Hopps, Wilde, have a seat".

As they sit Kobal catches a strong whiff of bluberry shampoo.

"Did you two stay in Nick's apartment last night?"

Judy rolls her eyes and sighs, "It was just a movie and Nick slept on the couch."

Kobal puts his paws up defensively, "I don't judge, I dated a desert wolf once."

Judy slaps herself while Nick says, "You are a wolf!"

"Yeah, but a greywolf. My parents where so mad... but anyway, love is love right?"

"Ok, ok, can we get on with this?" Judy says through the palm of her hand. She takes a deep breath and says "what did you learn about the case?"

"Oh nothing, it's far too early."

Nick massages his temples in frustration, "Why are we here? You said you had to tell us something."

"I asked if you could meet, so I could tell you that when hiding from possible assassins, you shouldn't stay at your house, or in this case the house of your mate."

"He isn't, we aren't... are we done here?"

"Yes, but I believe the chief would like to talk to you."

Judy gets up with a grunt and leaves the office with Nick behind her. Nick looks back and Kobal gives him a toothy smile with two thumbs up. Nick just shakes his head and follows Judy.

"Carrots, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm frustrated..well, yes, and I'm frustrated."

"Well, I'm sure once you get some food in ya, you'll feel right as rain."

Judy smiles weakly.

They make their way through to Chief Bogos office. The door is open and the Chief is sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Judy says.

Bogo looks up "yes, but I was planning to just call, what are you doing here?"

Nick speaks first "Detective Kobal wanted to talk to us about nothing... what can we do for you chief?"

"I wanted to see how you are holding up?"

"We're fine." Nick says, with Judy shrugging in agreement.

"If you two feel you are up to it, I'd like you to come back Monday. If not, I completely understand."

"What happened to protective custody?"

Bogo picks up a case file and begins reading it, "Be careful out there. Dismissed". Without looking up Bogo pauses and sighs "what is it, Wilde?"

"Wilde?" Bogo looks up from the case file and is surprised he is alone. "Hmph, first time for everything, now I'm here talking to myself and pretending to read this." He sets the file down.

A wolf with a white face wearing a black jacket and matching hat walks down a hallway. The front of his hat and back of his jacket has the word 'locksmith' embroidered upon it. He has a clipboard in one hand and a red tool box in the other.

The locksmith comes to a door, tucks the clipboard under his arm and pulls out a key unlocking the door. He opens the door and sees a snow leopard wearing a blue jacket and hat that has 'plumber' embroidered upon it. The room is small studio apartment with a bed in the corner and writing desk adjacent from it. The bed is covered with stuffed animals, mostly rabbits. The floor is covered in small female mammal sized clothes. The locksmith takes a step inside "What a mess. " the locksmith says.

"Messy tenant." the plumber says, dryly.

"Why are you here?" the plumber looks the locksmith up and down.

"Here to change the bathroom lock." The locksmith says.

"There is no bathroom." says the Plumber.

"Why are you here?" Says the locksmith. "I'm here to fix the toilet..."

The locksmith breaths deeply and slowly closes the door behind him.

"Nick, you look tired, do you want to go home, I can cook?"

Nick rubs his eyes "Trying to finish what the wolves started?" He laughs.

Judy brush's an ear back "C'mon, my cooking isn't that bad"

Nick just rolls his eyes and Judy punches him in the stomach "Ouch, ouch, so violent for a bunny"

Someone shouts "Hey! That fox is attacking that rabbit!" Nick and Judy turn to see a lemming pointing at them, and the rest of the mammals on the train are looking at them.

A big muscular black panther twice the size of Nick gets out of his seat and walks towards them "Let go of the cute bunny!" he demands.

Nick gulps as Judy stands up between them and says "he's my friend a-and I'm not cute!" The panther stops and looks at her "No, you are definitely cute... this fox is your friend?" Extends a claw tip at Nick that's nearly the length of Nick's finger.

"Yes, he's my best friend. We were just playing, don't hurt him." she grimaces as the panther comes closes

"Sorry, little bunny." The panther grabs a hand rail and looms over Nick staring at him with a sideways glare.

Judy sensing Nick's anxiety puts her hand on Nick's arm and gives it a squeeze. Nick looks back at her with a little smile. Judy is too busy looking in Nick's bright green eyes to notice the panther visually cringe.

They take the train to Happytown, then walk 3 blocks to Vulpstrum. A fox owned and operated karaoke bar. The hostess, a petite wombat leads them to a booth. This is the first time since leaving Judy's apartment that Nick feels actually relaxed. He rolls his shoulders and stretches out resting his arms on the top of the headrest. "Do you want to share an appetizer? I'm thinking about a black berry platter..."

"Sure whatever you want, Slick."

A red fox waitress sashays up to their table "Hi, is this your first time at Vulpstrum?"

"No" Nick answers for the both of them.

"Ok, welcome back, we have some new specialty's, we have Apex wagyu Steak. It's highly marbleized, it's a little expensive, but well worth it. Also have some of our usual specials right here." She points to a trifold menu on the table. "Can I start you with anything, drink, or appetizer?"

Nick gestures for Judy to order first, she looks at the menu "we can just order if you are ready?" Nick nods.

"Ok, I'll have a cabbage burger with side of fries."

Nick sets down his menu "I think I'll try that apex wagyu steak and how about a pitcher of White House honey ale for the table"

When the pitcher arrives, Nick pours for them both and keeps their mugs topped off the for the whole meal.

The main courses arrive and Nick looks at his steak "this looks different, I don't think I've ever had a steak like this one..." he sticks his fork into it and red juices flow into his plate. The sight and smell of it made him salivate. He cuts a piece and the meat is so tender it took almost no pressure at all. He popped it into his mouth, and even before his teeth bit down the explosion of flavor was exhilarating. Judy just watched as Nick reacted to his first bite "wow, I've never seen you look so satisfied" Judy said taking a gulp of her ale.

"You have no idea, I think my tongue just lost its virginity."

Judy laughs "Nick, that's gross"

Nick cuts his next piece of meat using his fork "wow, so succulent" Nick gulps down his beverage and refills his and Judy's cups.

"Are we drowning our sorrows or celebrating?"

"We are celebrating not dying!" Nick raises his glass and waits until Judy raises hers as well and toasts their cups.

"Cheers!" Judy says while licking the spilt ale off her hand.

They finish their food and drink several pitchers until they lost track. The bill came and Nick quickly snatched it up "wow! That was some expensive steak, but worth it!" Judy slurs "how much do I owe you?"

"You can get the cab and we'll call it even." Judy nods in agreement and Nick pays with his credit card.

When they stand up to leave the realization of how intoxicated they are hit them. Nick got half way onto his feet and fell back into his seat with a hearty laughter. "You're so drunk" Judy says. They get outside using each other for support to walk in a half straight line. They call a cab and ask for a ride to Nicks apartment "that's 24 dollars" says the camel taxi driver. "Wait, shouldn't we pay once you actually get us there," Asks Judy

"No, not for fox, fox pay first, then get ride" Nick's ears fold, intoxication inhibiting his ability to hide his emotions. Judy looks at the camel and feels rage surge through her chest "how dare you! This is Nick Wilde a Police Off..." Nick puts his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, let's just pay him and go home." Judy looks at Nick's forced smile and sighs feeling completely defeated "Fine, but I'm giving you 1 star!"

She pays, they get in the cab and head to Nick's place.

"Maybe I should go home, I don't have anything to wear. And I don't want to over stay my welcome"

Nick turns and looks at Judy "Judy, you are always welcome, and I would really, really like you to come spend the night"

"Um, ok.." she swallows back her nervousness.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Rabbit! Are you ok in there?"

"She isn't answering the door, what should I do?"

"Knock again!"

"I already knocked, you knock!"

"This was your idea!"

"Shut up, she could be in trouble!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up"

Behind the door of Judy's torn up apartment a white faced wolf pants, now with a swollen eye and bleeding cut on his muzzle. He holds up the lifeless body of a snow leopard, with an arm around its broken neck. In the other hand he holds a suppressed pistol trained towards the door. With a silent sigh he lifts the pistol and rubs the bridge of his snout with his thumb. Silently protesting the bickering happening just outside the door. He checks his watch, 1:30am... 'where is this rabbit?' he thinks to himself.

Back at Nick's apartment, Nick and Judy watch the second half of Crazy Rich Pandas. They laugh together at some funny scenes, and eat buttery salted popcorn. "I don't know if I thanked you, you changed my life."

"Yes Nick, you thank me every time you drink too much, and then I thank you because you changed my life too."

"I didn't hear you thank me," he smiles up at Judy, "Thank you, Nick" she smiles down at him.

"You're welcome..." his mouth smiles, but his ears fold in sadness. The weight of the last 48 hours combine with the alcohol to completely disarm him. His eyes close and tears begin to fall. Judy touches it with a finger tip and wipes it from his cheek "Oh Nick.." she says quietly. Her ears droop as she cradles his head.

4am that morning, "Sebastion, I don't know about this" the red fox says to his black fox friend wearing a building maintenance uniform "trust me Lon, this guy hasn't come or gone for 2 days, he probably went on vacation someplace after that shooting out front."

"Or maybe he's dead?"

"That's even better, less chance of him coming back an interrupting us. And I'm tellin ya Lon the guy is rich.. I've only had to go in a few times to fix things, but he has huge TVs, fancy stuff. Guy probably has all his money hidden in the mattress too".

They stop in front of an apartment door "Here it is". Sebastian pulls out his maintenance key ring, quickly finding the proper key for 103, he unlocks the door and open the door just a crack. A waft of putrid air hits him in the face causing him to recoil away from the door and gag. "Wow, he must have left something out to spoil while he was away" he covers his nose and calls into the room, "Mr. Nanko! Are you in there? I'm just here on account of the...Uh smell.."

No answer,

"Told ya he's gone Lon, let's have a look around."

They enter the apartment. It's a very clean area with kitchen, dining room and living room very neat and orderly, on the wall is a 27" old style tube tv "fancy TVs, huh Sebastian?" Lon gestures are the 20 year old tv.

"Shut up and keep looking, he's old he must have something nice."

Sebastian goes into the main bedroom "Lon get in here, I found something"

The red fox, Lon quickly heads to the bedroom and finds Sebastian holding two big hand fulls of jewelry with 2 expensive watches on each wrist "I found the jack pot". Lon stuffs fist fulls of jewelry into his pockets, "I'm going to have a piss." Sebastian opens the door to the master bath and the stench is even greater, holding a handkerchief to his mouth, he reaches in and flicks on the lights. "Oh bloody hell!"

On the toilet is a mangled corpse, the only evidence this was once a goat is its muzzle and singular remaining horn. The other is torn out at the root. Its face ripped bare, frozen in agony. Its teeth broken into shards, pieces litter the linoleum floor. Nylon zip ties around its feet and hands, holding him bound in place. All of his skin has been stripped off his muscles, the muscles have been flayed from thighs, ribs are broken, jagged pieces poking out the musculature on its flanks. Its eyes are ripped from the sockets, leaving dark empty pits in its skull. The bathtub is the depository of carnage, flesh, blood, frothy dissolving bones, broken teeth, and feces. Four empty 5 gallon jugs labeled perchloric acid sit between the mangled figure and the bathtub.

Two foxes flee from the apartment, not even bothering to lock the door on the way out, and not noticing that Lon dropped his wallet in the frantic scramble out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

5am, the darkness of night slowly retreats, illuminating the horizon in shades of red.

On the south side of Sahara Square, two officers pursue a thief. "10-30, Burglary in progress! Officers Wolford and Pennington in pursuit!" a male light grey wolf in a Zpd uniform shouts into his radio, as he pulls himself over a short fence and lands awkwardly. Right behind him is Pennington, a female black wolf in a matching uniform. She jumps up grabbing the top of the fence and vaults over gracefully landing in her feet. "C'mon, slowpoke!" Pennington teases as she passes Wolford.

"Suspect is an adolescent zebra, wearing jeans and dark hoodie, running south on Madison St." She shouts into her radio.

As she enters an intersection-they had lost sight of their quarry two blocks ago. But, for a wolf, your eyes are not the only way to see where someone went.

She sniffs the air, trying to find a clue as to the direction he fled in.

Wolford catches up "Got anything?" He begins to sniff, sampling the air.

Pennington starts to move in a circle around the intersection. "Not yet." she says, fear of failure starting to rise in her chest. There have been a lot of petty crimes in this area, and this kid has ties to a local gang. Perhaps he can be squeezed for information.

Wolford pauses in the intersection closing his eyes, he takes several slow deep breaths. Letting the smells pass through his canine olfactory, in his mind he can see the last several hours of activity stitched together by the flow of odors. "He went this way!" Wolford begins running down the cross street "suspect is fleeing down South 3rd St." Pennington says into her radio as she begins running after Wolford.

One block down 3rd St. a 15 year old male zebra hides, crouched behind a dumpster trying to catch his breath. "Damn these cops," he whispers as his nostrils flair greedily sucking in oxygen to fuel equine muscles. "Fuck" he mutters as he sees the cops running down his street. He turns to run, and trips over a coyote sleeping in a dirty torn sleeping bag, his fur the color of rust. "Fucking bum, get outta my way!" the zebra shouts as he regains his balance and continues running.

Wolford is the first to see his target, just a few hundred feet away, but he doesn't see the coyote, just starting to stir from being stepped on by the zebra. Wolford trips, losing his balance and tumbles down onto the coyote "Ahh, I didn't do nothing!" The coyote screams, as Wolford lands on him and starts pulling himself to his feet.

Pennington grabs Wolfords arm and helps him to his feet "C'mon he's getting away!" She says.

Wolford pulls his attention away from the drunk coyote and continues pursuit. He snorts to clear his nose of the coyotes stench of cheap booze and something resembling burnt cotton.

The zebra runs through a busy intersection, nearly getting hit by a large motorist. Looking for a path of escape he pushes through mammals and runs into an adjacent alley. Blocking his path of escape is an 8 foot fence. He turns, regretting his choice of alley and sees two wolves enter the alley, tranq guns in hand aimed at him. "Freeze, police!" the officers yell. "C'mon son, it's over." Wolford says calmly. The zebra sighs "ok", the officers relax their stance and Wolford takes a step towards the zebra.

The zebra pulls a weapon out of his waste band, and both officers fire at him. Darts striking him in the chest and neck, the zebra pulls his trigger and the loud crack of a gunshot is heard. Mammals in the alley scream. Wolford, and Pennington flinch. Wolford overcomes his moment of hesitation and closes the gap, tackling the zebra to the ground as the sedatives do their work, but too slowly and the zebra fires again.

Wolford pins the zebra, and kicks away the gun "a gun?! That was a close call." He checks the zebra's pulse. Two darts for a mammal this size is very close to a dangerous amount. Wolford rolls the zebra over and cuffs him. "Call for a bus Pennington... Pennington?!" He looks over his shoulder and sees his black wolf partner writhing on the ground, clutching her throat. "Shit! Pennington!" He clamors to his feet and runs over to her, blood beginning to pool at her back. "Officer Down! I need an ambulance at 4th and Maple!" She looks up at him, with wide eyes full of terror, steaming tears, as she gasps for breath. "Pennington, let me see... Carla! I need to see!" He pulls her hands back and blood pumps out through a hole in her neck. She exhales sharply and spits blood out of her mouth. "Shit, shit, shit!" He releases her hands, and she grabs at her neck trying desperately to stop her blood from pumping out of her. He fumbles on the claps of a pouch on his duty belt, his fingers slick with blood. He pulls out hemostatic gauze and presses it to her neck. "Stay with me, Carla, you're gonna be ok!" He pleads. His hands soaked through with blood. She tries to speak, but just coughs up blood and chokes. The skin visible in her ears grows pale. "Officer down!" He screams again.

Dispatch replies "ambulance on the way, ETA 15 minutes".

Wolford's eyes fill with tears, as he watches the fear in the female's eyes fade, her breathing becomes more rapid and more labored. "You're going to be ok." his voice cracks from grief. She gurgles, attempting to speak, her hands grasp at Wolford as he continues to put pressure. "Carla, c'mon, Carla!" Her eyes trailoff, her grip release, and she is still. "Carla?!" Wolford shouts, he touches her face.

The look of pain is gone, just glassy expressionless eyes stare into empty space someplace behind him. Sadness and despair are replaced with rage as Wolford looks up at the unconscious zebra.

He stands, facing his unconscious enemy. Two darts are acceptable, 3 is dangerous, 4 would certainly be fatal. The fur on his hands is soaked with blood, he draws his tranq pistol and feels the tackiness of the blood sticking to the polymer grip. He breaths deeply, shaking with fury.

As quickly as the rage overtook him, sadness pulls him back into its embrace. He feels the strength leave his hands, he relaxes his grip letting his pistol clang on the pavement. He shakes the thoughts of vengeance from his mind and focuses back on his lifeless partner. Crumpling back to his knees, he takes her hands in his and howls in anguish at his friend and partners passing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the sun rises, a beam of light slowly travels along the floor, until with pin point accuracy it finds its mark-Judy's eyes. She squirms and raises a hand to block the blinding light. She stretches her neck, while wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, sleepy head",

Judy looks towards the sound of Nick's voice and sees a smiling Nick standing in the kitchen. He's leaning on the half wall that separates the kitchen from living room, sipping his coffee from a plain blue mug.

Judy slowly rises from the couch, she looks at him trying to get a read on him. She remembers what her friend said the previous night and was concerned. Judy approaches Nick and says, "Good morning, we need to..."

Nick quickly cuts her off "Good morning to you too, coffee?" He holds up a second cup.

"Nick, I do love you, you are the most important mammal in my life."

"Well, that came out of left field."

"We started talking last night..."

"Carrots, always so emotional. I love you, you love me, we're best friends, there is no problem here."

"Nick..." Judy sighs and leans on the half wall in front of Nick. "Do you want to be more than friends?"

Nick laughs nervously, "maybe you forgot, but I'm a fox"

"I didn't forget. And that wasn't the question."

"What we have is great, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize this for anything."

"Nick, I love what we have too, but... do you think we'll have these moments if you meet a nice vixen, or I meet a nice buck... or another equally nice fox". Judy smirks at saying fox to Nick. "But he probably won't treat me as well as you do", She points at Nick.

Nick rubs his head, combing back his ears with his hands. "You see how people look at me? I couldn't bear to see them look at you with all the contempt and suspicion they look at me with."

"I don't care about them,"

"You might."

"But I dont, I only care about how you look at me.

"Bunnies don't date foxes"

"Bunnies don't become police, neither do foxes for that matter, and look at us now."

"I cant give you kits."

"We can adopt."

"What will your parents say?"

Judy imitates her dad, wagging her finger "Judy you are making the biggest mistake of your life". Ending the mimicry she continues "but when they see how happy I am, they will love you too."

Nick smiles "Carrots, you have an answer for everything."

Judy rests her hands on top of Nick's. "My whole life people have told me what I can't do. They were wrong then, you are wrong now." She points at Nick and then points at herself with her thumb

"I'm going to be with the fox I love, will it be easy? No, but nothing worthwhile is ever easy."

Nick caresses Judy's cheek "Do I have a say in this?"

Judy shakes her head and smirks at him "No, no you do not". She leans forward, the beating of her heart quickens. She takes a firm grip of his shirts color, Nick leans forward, Judys reaches her arms around his neck. Their soft velvet lips touch, Judy is surprised by Nick's rough tongue penetrating her mouth. Their tongues caress, as desire burns in judys belly. Nick pins Judy against the half wall, he gently nips at her neck. Judy gasps in surprise, Nick stops, fearing he hurt her he backing away from her breathing heavily.

"Oh no, Judy I'm so sor..." Nick is interrupted by "shut up stupid fox" Judy pounces on him wrapping her legs around his waste, she bites nicks neck. Nick staggers backwards from her weight tripping over a chair. He pulls her down on top of him as he falls. They laugh in their awkward embrace. Nick looks in Judy's bright amethyst eyes, so brilliant they almost appear to glow, "I love you Nickolas P. Wilde". Nick whispers "I love you too" he places his hands on Judys firm hips, her fur is soft under the leathery pads of his palms. Judy pauses, purring under nicks caress. Judys hands run down to nicks belt, Nicks eyes go wide. Judy runs her hands down Nicks chest, across the soft fur of his stomach and begins to frantically unfasten his belt. Her movements are frantic and clumsy, as Judy successfully unfastens his belt, nick pulls off his shirt. Knock, knock, knock!

A commercial cargo van parks one block from nick and judys apartment. The driver is the white faced wolf, with a bandage on his muzzle and sunglasses hiding his swollen eye. He's wearing a green uniform with cableman embroidered upon his chest. He grips the steering wheel, his hazel eyes focused on the 3 squad cars half hazardously parked out front with flashing lights. 8 uniformed officers congregate around a pair of plain clothed officers. Two officers wrap the scene in police tap. He checks his watch 11:30am. He grasps the handle of his red toolbox and steps out of the can. With a grunt he walks toward the police line. "I'm

The cable guy, got a call on the 4th floor" his voice is smooth and monotone. The officer, a female pig gets on her radio "cable guy here, says there is a call on the 4th floor", "let him in, actually Officer Wilde lives up there, can you ask him to come talk to me", "10-4 Detective". The cable guy smiles "everything good,"

The pig Officer turns to look at him "yes, cmon". The cable guy sizes her up, notices she is carrying a revolver, he thinks to himself, 'I'll kill her in the stair case, dump her on the roof, then knock on Wildes door and do them in the apartment ' he nods to himself satisfied with his plan. He hears his escort say "I need to pee, can you take the cable guy to the 4th floor?",

"Sure thing, Oinkerman" a towering behemoth of a rhino slaps the pig Officer on the back. 'Shit' thinks the cable guy.

"What's your name cable guy?"

"Jerry, you?"says the cable guy.

"Officer Mchorne"

They enter the front door and walk up the steps.

Jerry eyes up this rhino, he's big, he would have to jump just to reach this rhinos thick head. Jerry tightens his grip around the handle of his tool case.

"Officer Mchorne!" A wolf with light brown fur, wearing a detectives badge on a chain around his neck. "Detective Kobal." Mchorne says as he nods,

"I'll go talk to Officer Wilde at his place, I don't want to bark orders at a man on his day off"

Jerry thinks, 'not ideal, but I can take this detective, a fox and a little bunny in the apartment at the same time with the opportune moment'

"If you don't mind detective, there is something I'd like to go with you, one of our own died this morning, Nick and Judy knew her"

Jerry frowns.

"Oh, no! Officer Pennington was one of yours?" Kobal asks.

Mchorne nods.

Kobal looks at Jerrys sad expression "did you know Her too?"

"No, I'm just sad to hear a fine officer lost her life keeping us safe". Jerry checks his watch 4:45.

"Never seen anyone wear there watch on the inside of their wrist before"

"I'm just a weirdo I guess..." Jerry looks at the rhino and wolf, searching for a scenario in which he doesn't get gunned down by 12+ cops.

Kobal looks at Jerry lost in thought "Are you ok there, Jerry?" Kobal puts a hand on his shoulder and tries to see Jerry's eyes through the sunglasses.

Jerry pats kobals hand and sighs loudly "I'm just so broken up about Officer Pennington"

"Do you need a hug Jerry". Kobal says with genuine concern.

"Nah, I'm not much of a hugger"

"Ok, well the offer is on the table." Kobal nods and takes his hand from Jerry's shoulder.

The three stand there in silence...

Kobal looks at Mchorne, Mchorne looks at Kobal... they both look at Jerry.

Mchorne says "which apartment are you going to?"

"Oh.. this one." Jerry points down the hall and starts walking. He turns to a door just past Nicks apartment, 'maybe I can get into this apartment and get into Wilde's apartment from the outside window or breach a wall' he thinks as he knocks on the door. He looks back and sees Kobal and Mchorne looking at him oddly. He knocks again before turning and saying "wrong apartment" he turns and knocks on the adjacent door. The door opens, a teenage female arctic fox wearing tight leggings and a zip down hoodie about 3 sizes too small for her answers the door. "We already paid the rent!" she says.

"Um, no, I'm Jerry the cable guy, can I come in, I was sent to service your cable box".

"Oh, ok. come in" she says.

'That was easy' he shrugs and enters the apartment.

Kobal turns to Mchorne, "what a strange fellow". Mchorne nods.

Kobal turns to Nicks apartment door and knocks three times. Kobal listens through the door; "Wait.. maybe they will go away", judy whispers.

Kobal knocks three more times, "I'm out here with Officer Mchorne, we need to talk to you two!" Kobal shouts through the door. Kobal can hear bumping and shuffling through the door, he cocks his head to the side. Mchorne asks, "What do you hear?"

The door opens, nick steps forward leaning on the door frame, "what's up guys?" He's not wearing a belt and his shirt is on inside out.

Kobal pauses looking at Nick and asks "Can we come in?"

"Sure, sure... hey carrots, look who's here, Detective Kobal and Officer Mchorne." Judy is sitting on the couch holding an upside down magazine looking rigid. "Hey guys" she turns towards them and waves robotically.

Kobal and Mchorne enter the studio apartment. Kobal looks around suspiciously seeing a bunny sized rub mark on the wall, 2 chairs out of place in the dining room, a coffee cup on the floor in a puddle of coffee no one seems to have tried to clean up. Kobal sniffs the air, "keep your nose to yourself sir" Nick says to Kobal. "I don't need my nose to know what was happening in here..."

Mchorne looks at Kobal "what was happening in here?"

Kobal shakes his head ignoring the question, gesturing for Mchorne.

"Oh, uhm, something happened to Carla Pennington this morning."

Mchorne's somber tone sets off red flags for Nick and Judy. She climbs off the couch and comes closer, "what happened is she hurt?"

Mchorne says "she was shot and killed this morning by a teenager who stole a few hundred dollars from a convenience store"

"Oh my god..." Tears flow freely from her eyes, she hugs nick, burying her face in his chest. Nick holds her and addresses the two policemen "thank you for telling us Mchorne, Detective Kobal". Nick nods at them both.

Mchorne turns and exits, "I'll see you two at the station"

Nick kisses the top of Judys head before noticing Kobal is still standing there. Kobal shakes his head and sighs, "do you know an old goat on the first floor, apartment 103?"

"Yeah, don't tell me something happened to old man Gat Oatsman?"

"Yes, he's been murdered, looks like two days ago, it's hard to say this, but it looks like someone tortured him. Very sick sadistic stuff, I was here to ask if you saw anything that might help with the investigation?"

Judy wipes the tears from her eyes, "he's the old goat I was trying to help get into the building the morning I was attacked. He was having a hard time getting his key into the front door."

Kobal rubs his face "he was there during the shooting?"

"No before it, I think I would be dead if I didn't leave my car to help him."

"And you said he couldn't get his key into the door?"

"Yeah, he was shaking, I just thought he was old and shaking like my old pap pap did near the end"

"I gotta go, I need to check his medical records, this could all be connected, I'd stake my badge on it"

Kobal pauses in the door way "listen, I won't tell anyone, but fraternizing between partners is a violation, you two will be split up if anyone finds out."

Nick looks up "Mchorne, he's going to tell everyone." Nick and Judy look at each other concerned.

"I don't think Mchorne is super quick on the uptake. So you should be fine"

Kobal steps out of the apartment closing the door behind him. He pauses looking at the apartment Jerry had entered. Something about him felt off, Kobal cautiously approaches the door and knocks. A few moments later a teenage Arctic fox opens the door "we already paid our rent!" She pauses and looks at his badge "we don't talk to cops, I didn't see nothin, I didn't hear nothin, I don't know nothin" a little bit of spit lands on Kobals tie. "Clearly, I was just check...". The door slams in his face.

"Well, what a pleasant young woman" he says sarcastically. He listens carefully, but just hears video games being played. He continues listening trying to name the game, 'sounds like Call of Honor, I use to play that with my daughters'. He reminisces for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets and walking back to his crime scene downstairs.

In the apartment Jerry the cable guy went into. It has a layout very similar to Nicks room, except it has two bedrooms that branch off the living room and the kitchen is divided from the living room by a full wall.

The teenager turns to Jerry "What are you into, Nip, E, K, Burner?",

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know, name your poison?"

"You are a drug dealer?"

3, 8-9 year old arctic fox kits run out a bedroom around the couch, and into the other bedroom two of them chasing the third with wooden spoons.

"Gotta pay these bills somehow, right?"

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad is in jail, my mom is out looking for a job"

"How old are you?" He looks down at her

"14...next month"

"Where is the cable box?"

"It's this way" she leads him to the living room, where a 20" tv sits on a cheap tv stand. He examines the tv, sees a bunch of old game consoles, two generations old.

The teenage arctic fox, sits next to Jerry "My name is Crystal what's yours?"

He answers curtly "Jerry"

"Do you want to have sex with me, Jerry? Ill let you for 100 dollars"

He sighs and looks at her

"You're a prostitution too?"

"Gotta make this paper somehow"

"I'll give you 50 dollars to shut up and sit on the couch so I can do my job". He pulls out a 100, which she snatches from his hand greedily. She smiles at the money and plops down on the couch.

Jerry returns to his task, after thoroughly examining the TV set, he sighs and looks at her, his ears folded back in anger.

She says "What? I'm being quiet"

"This tv doesn't have a cable box!"

"We dont have cable..."

He takes a real deep breath, and rubs his face.

There is a knock at the front door, before Jerry can speak, the teenager is halfway to the door. Jerry opens his red tool box and draws a small pistol with an 8 inch silencer. He positions himself in the living room using the wall separating the kitchen as cover. Jerry kneels quietly, eves-dropping on the teenage arctic foxes conversation with Detective Kobal.

Loud video game explosions and gun shots ring out from the bedroom the 3 kids went into, making it impossible for Jerry to hear the conversation. The only sound he clearly hears is the front door slamming. He peaks out seeing the girl return alone

Jerry quickly puts the pistol back in his red toolbox. He barely puts it away in time before the teenager comes around the corner.

She looks at him perplexed, and asks "what are you doing?"

Deflecting the question he counters "if you don't have cable, why didn't you tell me at the door?"

"I don't know, but it was a good decision, I met you and made 100 dollars". She smiles.

"I gotta go. Here". He hands her two, 100 dollar bills. "I was never here, I could lose my job if they knew I was servicing the wrong customers". He pauses "Buy food for you and your... siblings, *not* drugs"

She fans out the money and smiles at it.

He repeats "Food, not drugs"

She looks up from her 3 crisp bills, "what do you care what I do with my money?"

"Whatever, do what you want."

He stops at the kitchen on his way to the door, the smell of rancid food permeates the air. The sink is full of dishes, thick mold floats on the top whatever occupied a used bowl. He opens the fridge, it's shelves and drawers are crusted over with crud, but are other wise empty. He turns and exits the kitchen. Jerry sighs, shaking his head, "focus" he mutters under his breath.

He hears from behind him "Bye Jerry!" He opens the door and leaves the apartment.

Jerry looks both ways and sees the hall is clear. He walks to Nicks apartment door. Placing his head against the door he listens carefully, hearing the dull hum of a laundry machine, he sets down his red toolbox. Jerry retrieves a lock pick set from his jacket pocket. Placing the pick and tension wench into the locks keyway, he begins picking the lock. After only a brief moment the lock rotates into the unlocked position. He puts away his lock picks, picks up his red tool box and cautiously enters the apartment.

After Kobal left Nick and Judys apartment, the two stood in silence for a moment. Judy wipes her tears "I'm afraid Nick, what is going on? Missing mammals, increasing unemployment and homelessness. Now attacks on police, and brutal murders of old goats?"

Nick shrugs "I don't know, but we will get to the bottom of this"

Judy breaks away from nicks embrace. "We have work tomorrow, I need to wash my uniform."

"I need to do a wash too, I can just toss your stuff in with mine"

"Ok, thanks. I think I'm just going to sit here for a moment". She clumsily lowers herself into a chair, then shifts in the seat to center herself

Nick goes into his bedroom to pickup his uniform, then heads into his bathroom and picks up Judys. Nick lays his uniform out on his bed and goes through all the pockets, finding some change, small bills, his wallet, a few lollipop wrappers and a squished blue berry. He quickly glances at the bedroom door to make sure Judy didn't see. She's always lecturing him about having food in his pockets.

He then checks Judys uniform pockets, he pulls out a carrot with a bite missing, he thinks about rubbing this in Judy's face, but maybe now is not the time. He sticks his hand in the other pocket and pulls out a smooth rectangular box less than half inch wide and 2 inches long. He examines it and as he slides his fingers over the flat surface, one side slides back to reveal a usb male end. "A flash drive?" He says to himself. He flicks the carrot and assorted trash into his bedroom trash can. He picks up the laundry tucking it under one arm, and picks up Judys flash drive. He walks out to his living room closet where his laundry machine is. As he passed Judy he lays the flash drive in-front of her.

She picks it up "what's this?"

"Your flash drive, I found it in your pocket" nick says as he starts the laundry machine, it's hum loud enough to almost drown out their voices.

She holds it up and examines it, "this isn't mine, do you have a laptop!"

"Yeah!". Nick shouts over the sound of the washing machine and quickly walks into his bedroom with Judy following. The sound of the laundry machine is much lower here. Judy starts talking excitedly. "Gat the old goat must have slipped this into my pocket, they whereby trying to kill me, we just got caught in the crossfire..."

Nick interrupts her continuing "And when we chased those two wolves they came behind us and got him anyway! That's why he was having a hard time getting into the front door, he was shaking from fear!"

Nick pulls a laptop out of his night stand, setting it on his bed and turns it on. "Cmon, Cmon, Cmon" Judy Shakes her paws excitedly as the laptop slowly boots up. The desktop is a busty vixen, wearing thin revealing clothing, laying on her belly with a ball gag in her mouth. Judy looks at nick with narrow eyes, "Nick..."

Nick puts up his hands defensively "it's uhhh, Finns laptop, I swear".

Judy shakes her head "males..." and plugs the flash drive into a port on the laptop. Judy runs her little finger tip on the touch pad and double clicks to open the flash drive. It opens up with a prompt for password. "Nick do you know someone that can crack this code"

"I think, I just might" Nick gives Judy a sly smile.

Judy rolls her eyes, "why am I not surprised."

"I'll call him, but you aren't going to like it"

Judy shrugs, "how bad can it be?"

Nick just grins and walks out of the room with his phone, grinning at Judy.

Nick looks up just in time, raising his hand to block as the first blow strikes his defense hard, staggering him. His eyes focus on the white faced wolf, a follow up attack, a jab from the same arm connects with Nick's nose. Blood gushes from his nose, the blow blinding him in his own tears. Nick raises both his hands in a futile defense, as Jerry thrusts his foot straight into Nick's chest, catapulting him into the room with a sickening thud.

Judy scrambles to her feet as Jerry enters the room, and turns to face his new target. Judy grabs a lamp and throws it at Jerry. He easily side steps it and moves to charge her, but she charges first. She throws a kick to his forward knee, but he anticipates and switches up his stance, bringing the forward leg back and back forward in a swift motion. Judy sees an opening and compensates, jumping to punch Jerry in the chin. He steps wide towards Judy's side, dodging the punch and hitting her with a hook to the gut. Grabbing her ears with his other hand before she has time to react to the blow, he slams her on the bed face down. She brings her arms under herself to push up, but is forced down by Jerry putting a boot on her back, and striking her in the back of the head. While Judy is pinned under his boot, He pulls a small pistol with a long silence and fires once. The shots are quiet, but Nick is close. The sound of the spent casing land on the carpet is like thunder in his ears. In a moment of panic and rage, he finds the strength to get to his feet and charge this man that murdered his love. With blind rage he tackles Jerry at the waist, knocking him off the bed and off of Judy, and rolling to the floor. Nick seizes the advantage and mounts Jerry's back, wrapping his arms around the neck, and his legs around the midsection. Jerry, tries to peal Nick's grip, but it's too firm. Nicks grip is tight, cutting off Jerry's airways. Jerry gets his feet planted under him and presses off the ground lifting his and Nick's combined weight. He pulls back the slide of his pistol, chambering another round, and steps back slamming Nick into the wall. Jerry's vision blurring, he tucks the pistol under his armpit into Nick's thigh, but before he can pull the trigger Judy, back on her feet, clubs him with a lamp. The gunshot nick had heart was aimed at the laptop, now with a hole in it.

Jerry, abandoning his shot on Nick's thigh, blocks the lamp with his gun barrel, bending the silencer. He strikes Judy on the color with the grip of the gun, then points the barrel at her head. Nick forgoing his choke to pull Jerry's arm to the outside, making tuffs of fabric and dust spray into the air from the bullet hole in the carpet.

Nick wrestles Jerry's gun arm behind his back and tries to strip the weapon from his grip. Judy gets to her feet and punches Jerry in his muzzle, spinning his head and dazing him. Nick strips the pistol from Jerry's grip, Nick releases his arm and presses the weapon against the back of Jerry's head "stop or I'll shoot!" Jerry blocks Judy's kick, and follows the momentum to dip down to his right, stepping back, now the gun in Nick's hand is over his left shoulder and in front of him. Jerry grabs the barrel, while kicking Judy. Judy blocks it but the force staggers her, giving Jerry the time he needs to strike Nick in the abdomen with an elbow. Nick gags, crumpling forward as the air is knocked out of his lungs. Judy lunges in, aiming for Jerry's eye with a strong jab.

Jerry strikes her across the brow with the silencer before her blow could land, bending the silencer further. Judy is knocked flat on her back. She brings a hand to touch her head, and feels warm blood flowing. It stings her eye, forcing her to keep her right eye closed.

Meanwhile, Jerry flips Nick onto the ground in front of him. Jerry stands up, taking deep breaths, still light headed from Nick's choke. Nick clamors to his feet as Jerry pulls back the slide, chambering another round. Judy stands on wobbly legs, blood dripping from her face. Jerry aims at Judy's chest, and fires. A loud bang rings out as the bullet strikes the inside wall of the silencer, bursting out the side, spraying oil onto the ceiling and floor. The bullet is off its mark, striking the wall harmlessly.

Nick lets out a cartoonish laugh "Ha haha! That's the sound of 20 armed police coming up here to kick your tail."

Jerry charges Nick.

Nick brings his hands up to guard his face and Jerry kicks him in the testicles.

Nick crumpled forward.

Before Nick can fall, Jerry lands a horizontal chop to Nicks throat. Nick gags, falling to his knees, clutching his throat, and gasping for breath.

Judy dives in, kicking Jerry's lead leg. He switches up his stance, depriving Judy of her target. But it was a feint, she pushes off the ground with her powerful legs and lands a two foot kick to Jerry's abdomen, knocking him into the window. The glass cracks, but doesn't break. Judy goes in for a second double foot kick, Jerry side steps, grabbing her leg and spinning her around tossing her into Nick, as he is getting back to his feet choking.

As the two collide and hit the ground a loud crash is heard from the living room. Jerry kicks out the window and jumps on the fire escape.

As he briskly races down the first set of steps, he removes the silencer from his pistol, flicks out the nearly empty magazine, and inserted a fresh one. He glances up at the window he came from as he makes his way down the second flight of stairs. Officers pour out into the fire escape, the first Officer to look down has a bullet pass through their brain "Officer down!". The police officers hug the putter wall of the building, Officer mchorne radios food backup.

Jerry jumps down the last flight of steps.

Another officer peaks down revolver in hand. Jerry makes him pay for his curiosity, another bullet through the brain. 'I could sit down here and take the whole Zpd police department' Jerry thinks to himself.

He jogs down the street, sticking to shadows stripping off his Cable guy uniform. He pulls a thin aerosol canister of odor neutralizer, out of his pants pocket. He sprays his uniform and himself as he casts off pieces of it. He ducks in and out of alleys. The sounds of police sirens fill the air. He pops off the back of the canister and thick black sludge pours into his hand. He works it into his head and face fur. The sludge turns his fur black, and stings his wound. Under his cable guy uniform is a navy blue hoody, and light grey running pants. He dumps his gun in a public trash can, pulls up the hoody, and disappears into a crowd.


End file.
